Disney crossover- Austin and ally
by xTheEmilyBearx
Summary: Disney crossover


About:** GIANT Austin &amp; Ally, Lab Rats, Good Luck Charlie, Jessie, Kickin' It CROSSOVER!**

* * *

_**Lab Rats POV:**_

"Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, I need you to come down to the lab immediately!" Davenport yelled.

"I'm coming Mr. Davenport" Chase yelled back, scurrying to get down to the lab.

Chase always being the goody-two-shoe was first to attend to Mr. Davenport's emergency meetings. Bree and Adam on the other hand were not so inclined to rush to Mr. Davenport's meetings. Leo on a completely different hand, was only attending the meetings without complaint so that Mr. Davenport could let him be a part of the "Lab Rats" team. A while back, Mr. Davenport, or as he liked to call him "Bid D" had assigned him the role of the team's "assistant mission strategist". Leo was pretty sure that Big D had made up the job on the spot to get Leo off his back. But, Leo was determined to get a spot on the team.

"Urghh! I was doing my nails!" Bree complained while walking towards the elevator to go down to the lab. Don't get her wrong though. She loved being a part of the "Lab Rats" team and helping others, but she was also a teenager. And, teenagers like to do _fun _stuff.

"Coming Mr. Davenport!" yelled Adam. His loud voice echoing in the big mansion, "well, actually I'll come down right after I say bye to my new pet llama" he said. Adam was the weird one. Chase was the smart and awkward one. Bree was the fashionable and social one. Leo was...well he's Leo. What can we say about him? Clumsy? Funny? The list is endless.

Down at the lab, Mr. Davenport had gathered everyone around in a circle.

"I need you guys to pay real close attention...we can't have any accidents happen on this mission" he said, directly looking at Leo and Adam. When you put those two together...well, let's not think about what could happen.

"Hey! I'm pretty responsible!" Leo cried, slightly offended to be compared with Adam. A chorus of sarcastic "Uh-uhs" erupted in the lab. Leo glared at everyone and then turned to Adam,

"You know, they were all talking to you too, right? he challenged back.

"Touché" Adam replied back. Leo grinned smugly. The rest of the team shaking their heads at what they had just witnessed.

"_Anyways_, I called you all downstairs because we just got an emergency mission alert" Mr. Davenport said, as all the Lab Rats and Leo snapped their attention back to him.

"Well, what is it?" Bree impatiently snapped, eager to know what they were about to do.

"A rich family, their butler and their baby-sitter from New York are moving down to Miami. The family has four kids, and a lizard of some sort. The parents are never home because they are really famous movie directors, so they hired a baby-sitter originally from Texas. Why am I telling you all this? Because, the Ross's, the parents, have requested us to keep their children safe. The paparazzi's have been troubling them, and they want us to make sure that they are safe in Miami." Mr. Davenport concluded.

"Wait, so we have to be servants to some little children?" Bree questioned, outraged by this mission.

"Do I get to use my new unlocked abilities?" Chase asked, excited as always.

"We're moving to Miami? As in Florida?" Leo excitedly spoke. Before his mom, Tasha got married to Big D and moved to the mansion, they had lived in Miami. He was excited to visit his old friends - A crazy redhead, a brunette with stage-fright, a cool dude with a mop of blonde hair, and a scary Latino , curly-haired girl.

"Wait...Miami is a real place? I thought it was a pizza parlor" Adam spoke, wide-eyed "my whole life's been a lie" he exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport, overwhelmed with all the questions, answered them one by one. "Bree, you're just going to be helping them. Not as a servant. Chase, you have to be careful with those new abilities, we still have to test them out, and Leo, yes we are moving to Miami temporarily. We need to stay under cover though. So, remember to pretend to be normal humans, not bionic. And, Adam...yes Miami is a real place. So, go pack your bags...we leave at 5 o'clock this evening."

* * *

**_AN:_ ****See what I did there? Haha! If you liked this chappy, please make sure to give it a review, telling me what you thought about it, and what your favorite part of the story was. I like where this story is headed to so I will work extra hard to update this one. If you are a Kickin' It, Good Luck Charlie fan, don't worry...the characters will be coming up in the next couple chapters! Love y'all! Please review! Love, Ems **


End file.
